Best I'll Ever Have
by ThisHendersonChick14
Summary: Just three little stories about James and Logan based off of lyrics from Best I Ever Had by Drake. See why James knows Logan is the best thing he'll ever have.


**Author's Notes: So, this is based off of one of my favorite songs from one of my favorite artists; Best I Ever Had by Drake. It's basically 4 moments based off some lines from the song. I'm telling you guys now, that most of my one-shots are going to be Jagan or Cargan. I'm not such a big fan of Kogan, but that's my opinion. But, if you request it, I'll do a Kogan :) Anyway, hope you enjoy this one-shot :)**

_**James POV:**_

'**Every single show he out there reppin' like a mascot'…**

'**Always felt like you was so accustomed to the fast life'**

"Before I head off stage, I wanna thank you guys for coming out tonight! You guys are the best fans I could ever ask for! I love you guys! Have a good night!" I screamed out to the loud and raging crowd before heading backstage. I grabbed the towel and water bottle one of the crew members handed to me.

"Thanks," I smiled and headed to my dressing room to shower and change out of my sweaty clothes. I picked out an outfit from the rack of clothes placed in my room and headed toward the bathroom.

After my shower, I wrapped a towel around my waist and used another one to clean the water out of my ears and dry my hair. I walk out of the bathroom and see a brunette sitting in the chair at my vanity. I smile and walk up behind him. I lean down and kiss his neck. He smiles and laughs,

"Hi, James,"

"Hey, Baby. How was the show?" I asked him. He stood up and turned around, facing me. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around his waist.

"Amazing as always," I smiled and leaned down to kiss him properly. He smiles and pulls away.

"Hey, I wasn't done with you yet," I say as I lean in to kiss him again. He backs away playfully.

"I'll kiss you when you're fully dry and not soaking wet. I already got a little water on my shirt,"

"Hmm, well let me make you fully wet," I say as I kiss down his neck. He laughs and pushes me back.

"Go change your clothes, horny boy," I laugh and turn around to grab my clothes. From the corner of my eye, I see a sign. I turn my head and walk over to the sign. I pick it up and smile. I turn around to Logan and hold up the sign to him.

"You made this?" He looked at the sign, blushed and nodded his head. On the sign, in black and green, read: 'I'll be your mascot, James!' with hearts and pictures of me surrounding it.

"I made it after you left last night. I figured I should surprise you," He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and looked down. I put the sign down and walked back over to him. I put two fingers under his chin and lift his head up to make eye contact with me.

"You're too sweet," I lean down and kiss him, "Thank you,"

"For what?"

"For being the best and cutest mascot ever,"

'**Know you got a roommate; call me when it's no one there**

**Put the key under the mat, and you know I'll be over there'…**

'**Sweat pants, hair tied, chillin' with no make-up on**

**That's when you're the prettiest, I hope that you don't take it wrong'**

I was sitting in my living room watching TV, when my phone rang. I leaned over and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey. It's me,"_

I smile, "Hey, you. What's up?"

"_Carlos is out for the weekend. I know you have to leave for New York tomorrow night, but you think you could spare spending the night with me?"_

"Of course I'll spend the night with. I'll always make time for you, babe, no matter what. Always remember that," I tell him.

"_Ok. I love you,"_

"I love you too, baby. I'll be over there in a bit," We hang up and I go in my room to grab the suitcase I packed last night.

I'll just leave for the airport from Logan's house. That way I get to spend more time with my baby. I grab my suitcase and my phone and turn off my TV. I pick up my jacket and keys and head out the door. In 20 minutes, I'm at Logan's apartment. Instead of knocking on the door like normal boyfriends would do, I reach under the mat and grab the key Logan always leaves for me when he knows I'm coming over. I unlock the door and walk in. I close the door and set my bag and suitcase by the door.

"Logan! Where are you?" I shout.

"In my room!" I hear him shout back. I take off my shoes and walk down to his room. I open his door and see him lying in his bed watching TV. I walk in, close the door and walk over to his bed. I lie down next to him and wrap my arms around his waist. He turns around and faces me.

"Hi,"

I smile, "Hi,"

"What do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. What do you wanna do?"

"I asked you first," He said while poking a finger in my chest.

"I asked you second," I say as I squeeze his waist. He laughs and leans up to kiss me. I bring him closer to me and kiss him deeper. He slowly pulls away and kisses my cheek.

"Want something to eat?" He asked me.

"Sure," He gets out of his bed and I follow him to the kitchen.

"Soo, I can make burgers, hot dogs, or piz- James? What are you looking at?" He asked as he turned around from looking in the fridge.

"You. Just…you," I tell him.

"Well…don't. I look horrible," I grab him by his waist and bring him close to me.

"What are you talking about? You're beautiful,"

"Yeah, right. I'm wearing sweats and my hair is sticking up in all directions. I didn't even run my hand through it. How is this beautiful?"

"Hey, I don't _**ever **_wanna hear you talk about yourself like that! You're beautiful inside and out. Don't ever think different. Even if you're in a suit or sweats, you're still amazing and I'll always love you,"

'**You don't even trip when friends say you ain't bringin' Drake along. You know that I'm working, I'll be there soon as I make it home'…**

'**Never pay attention to them rumors and what they assume'…**

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Baby,"

"_James, where are you? You're 10 minutes late,"_ I sigh. Me and Logan are meeting some friends from dinner tonight, but my manager wants me to do some extra recording.

"I'm still at the studio,"

"_I thought you were leaving early?"_

"I was, but my manager just wants me to do a little bit more recording. I probably won't be able to make the dinner, but I will make the movie. I'll just meet you guys at the theater," I heard him take a deep breath,

"_Okay, I'll see you then. I love you,"_

"I love you, too. Bye, babe," We hang up and I stuff my phone back in my pocket.

"C'mon, James. Let's get these songs recorded," My manager said.

"Whatever," I step in the booth and start singing. I think Gustavo, my manager, could tell my heart wasn't it. I was just…talking the words and not really singing them. After 15 minutes, he stopped the track and held his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" I ask him with a smirk on my face. He held his head up.

"Why aren't you singing, James?" He asked me.

"Because you promised me I could leave at 6:30 tonight. You said I wouldn't have to stay overtime to record more because we're on schedule. You're keeping me from seeing my boyfriend and my boyfriend is why I sing. If he's not happy, then I'm not happy," I replied to him. He groaned.

"Fine. Go to your boyfriend," I smile and run out of the booth.

I head straight to my car and drive to the restaurant. I walked into the restaurant and looked for the table Logan was sitting at. I could see him laughing and smiling, but something told me not to go over to the table so quickly. Instead, I hid behind a wall that was next to the table so I could hear everything they said.

"So, where's James, Logan?" I hear Jo ask.

"He's still at the studio," Logan told

"Ugh. How do you deal with that, Logan?" Kendall asked.

"Deal with what Kendall?"

"Deal with the fact that he's hardly ever here. When's the last time he was on time for a date?" Stephanie asked him.

"Three weeks ago. And I deal with it because I love him. I knew what I was getting into when James asked me out. Yes, I know it's a lot to deal with, but we get through it. I love him and he loves me," Logan told them. I smile. You go, Logan!

"Are you sure about that?" Carlos and Camille asked at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Logan asked. I said the same thing in my head. I'll always love Logan. No one will _**ever**_ come between us!

"I mean this picture of him with his arm around Miranda Cosgrove. They look awfully…flirty," Camille said.

"Why are you guys saying this shit? Are you trying to break me and James up? And don't dare say because you care about me. If you guys really cared about me you'd leave me alone about me and James' relationship. I don't care if he's a little late to some dates. Remember the time I broke my arm? He cut one of his concerts early just to be with me and he was in _**Texas! **_Do you know how much trouble he got in with his manager because of doing that? He almost lost a shitload of his fans because he cut the concert early just to see _**me**_ only because I broke my _**arm**_! James is the best thing that ever happened to me. He's always there when I need him and that's perfectly fine with me. And that photo is fake, by the way. That's from a scene of a new episode of iCarly, which I was there for the filming. And you guys call yourselves my _**friends**_. If you excuse me, I've got to go to the bathroom," Logan explained. I could feel the tears in my eyes. I hear Logan's chair screech, which means he's getting up I walk from behind the wall and in front of the table.

"James," Logan whispered. I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his waist. I bring him close to me and kiss him. I can feel him wrap his arms around my neck. He pulls away a little breathless.

"You were there the whole time?" I nod my head. I turn to the rest of the table.

"You guys honestly think I don't love Logan? Kendall, when have I ever cut a performance or audition short for anyone, other than Logan?"

Kendall shook his head, "Never…" He whispered.

"Camille, since I've started dating Logan two years ago, who are the people I've been hanging out with if Logan's not with me?"

"Just us…"

"Exactly. Now you guys tell me if this proves that I honestly love Logan," I unwrap my arms from around Logan and pull out a box from my pocket. Everyone's eyes widen and I get on one knee. I look up at Logan.

"Logan Phillip Mitchel, I know I haven't always been on time for dates and I'm sorry for that. But, I'll always love you and I'll always be here for you when things get tough. You've always been my top priority and you always will be. You'll be making me the happiest man alive if you say 'yes' to my question," I open the box and in it is a silver ring with the words _'You're the best thing that I'll ever have'. _"Will you marry me?"

The crowd in the restaurant turns around to us with wide eyes and smiles. Some even have their phones and cameras out to take pictures. I notice all of these things, but the most important thing is what Logan says. He wipes the tears from his eyes and nods his head.

"Yes," He whispered. The crowd goes crazy and I stand up. I take the ring out of the box and slide it on his finger. I lean down and kiss him. We pull away and I lean my forehead against his. Yep, Logan is _**definitely**_ the best thing I'll ever have.

**Author's Notes: I don't know why some of my one-shots include them getting engaged =P Anyway, I hope you guys liked it. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
